


Firecracker

by Spoiler1001



Category: Avengers (Comics), Venom (Comics), West Coast Avengers
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Flirting, Kissing, Pool & Billiards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: Andi challenges Kate to be game of pool, some how still wins.





	Firecracker

Andi lined up her shot and and hit the ball, angling for a courner shot, but it came up short.   
  
Kate walked up.   
  
"I win."   
  
Andi smiled and watched Kate take her shots, one by one leaning over to make her shots one by one, tongue rolling as she called her shot. The lights of the bar tinted her skin pastels, but not touching the purple in her top. Andi smiled shyly and blushed.   
  
"Are you alright, you're running a bit hot." Kate smirked as she sunk the eight ball.   
  
Andi swallowed and patted out a small flame on her earing. "I'm ok. Perfect. You are just really..."   
  
Kate smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I get it. I feel like that it when you fight with the West avengers, firecracker.   
  
Andi smiled and blushed. "How do you keep that cool and confidence."   
  
"Well let me tell you a little secret. I have Clint for comparison." Andi smirked. "That guy straight up told me that I should help him because he didn't want to sleep with me."   
  
"Wow." Andi laughed.   
  
"And don't get me started on how he can't keep himself dressed completely."   
  
"My coach has the same issue. His husband is worse." Andi laughed.   
  
"I mean the symbiote creates clothes. It's really easy to just wear the symbiote." Andi shrugged. "That's what did at my graduation."   
  
"Oh really? Well that must make clothes shopping interesting." Kate smiled and gestured Andi's punk rock out fit.   
  
"Oh hell yeah." Andi smiled. "So, one more round of the game?"   
  
Kate looked at the table, and placed her poolstick on the table and grinned, "or how about a round of a different game?"   
  
Andi chuckled and shook her head. "How about we start heading home?"  
  
"Oh well that's awfully forward." Kate cocked an eyebrow.   
  
"Too much?"  
  
Kate kissed Andi's lips softly and Mania shyly crept out of Andi's skin, caressing Kate's cheek.   
  
"Well firecracker, you are never too much for me." Kate promised. 


End file.
